Cerrando las heridas del Pasado
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Hola! Aqui estoy con una nueva y pequeña historia de un capitulo, esta vez el protagonista es Severus Snape, quien se ve enfrentado a recordar el pasado. Historia llena de ternura y recuerdos...Ojala les guste, A LEER!...dejen opiniones porfa!


****

CERRANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL PASADO

Aquella mañana de finales de verano despertó con el humor de siempre. . . desde que se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de su vida. Se baño y vistió con normalidad, túnica negra como siempre, en señal de su disgusto consigo mismo.

No encontró a ningún maestro sentado en la mesa de profesores en el Gran Comedor, que estaba algo agitado, los estudiantes murmuraban y no había profesores a la vista, por lo que se dirigió al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, de todas formas debía hablar con él por el estado de las Mazmorras. Su túnica ondeaba a cada paso apresurado que daba, con la mirada alta y orgullosa, fría como el hielo.

- "Tarta de fresa" - _"el director nunca cambiará"_ - entró con ese pensamiento, cuando se encontró con la puerta abierta del despacho, los maestros estaban casi todos ahí. 

Se acercó a la Profesora McGonagall a preguntarle que estaba pasando, pero al acercarse se encontró con unos ojos que no veía hace mucho tiempo. . . desde que la había dejado.

- Severus, tenemos una visita - dijo McGonagall, con una sonrisa.

Una muchacha de unos 28 años se volteó, su cabello era largo y liso, poco menos de la cintura, color marrón sumamente oscuro, casi negro. Unos ojos violeta naturales, que contrastaban perfectamente con su tez pálida y su aula angelical, la cual no había perdido desde la última vez que la vio. Su rostro por un momento pareció sorprendido, pero la alegría se le notaba.

- Hola Severus - sonrió. Pero no le habló más.

El solo verla le paralizó el corazón. Hace exactamente 15 años que no la veía, hace 15 años se fue. . . hace 15 que la extrañaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ella volviera ahora? Cuando dejó de verla su sueño era ser auror, si sus recuerdos y cálculos no se equivocaban. . . ¿ya debería haber terminado sus estudios, no? ¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts?

Pasó la tarde pensando en aquello, inclusive no le había quitado tantos puntos a Gryffindor. Ya lo había decidido. . . hablaría con ella apenas se terminara la jornada. Clase a clase recordaba los momentos vividos con ella cuando él le ayudaba a estudiar, en cada alumna le parecía verla a ella, en especial con una Gryffindor, Granger, con esa cara curiosa, siempre atenta, sin perder detalles. 

Era la hora de la cena, hace unas semanas que las clases habían comenzado.

- Buenas noches - comenzó el director, como le gustaba dar discursos - como habrán notado, en estas semanas no han tenido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por el hecho de que no había profesor que pudiera ejercer el cargo. Sin embargo, acaba de llegar una ex estudiante que se ha ofrecido a hacerlo - sonrió - Pasa Lisa - la muchacha entró al Gran Comedor, los estudiantes la miraban algo idos.

- Buenas Noches - saludó, tenía una voz muy especial. Sonrió a un muchacho de la mesa de Gryffindor que le sonreía - un gusto conocerlos y venir a mi ex Escuela, mi nombre, como decía el director - lo miró dulcemente - es Lisa, y les daré DCAO. Espero y nos llevemos bien -

No podía ser. . . ¿por qué regresó?. Los pensamientos del profesor eran cada vez más confusos. . . y algo dolorosos también. El banquete terminó, los prefectos llevaban a los estudiantes de sus casas a las salas comunes, mientras los profesores se retiraban a sus habitaciones. 

Un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento golpeaba la puerta de un despacho, alguien riendo abrió la puerta, pero al encontrarse con los negros ojos de Snape, se detuvo y le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - preguntó. Él se sorprendió, parecía no haber rencor en su voz. Asintió, y ella se apartó para darle paso a un lindo despacho. Había cajas con libros dentro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una foto grande arriba de la silla del escritorio, puesta en la pared.

Se veía un equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, con una gran copa, pero lo que más resaltaba era una muchacha muy alegre. No parecía ser de la casa de la serpiente, ya que su linda y sincera sonrisa contrastaba entre las pretenciosas caras de los demás del equipo. Era una de las dos chicas que había en el equipo, abrazada de un hombre mayor que ella, quien llevaba un libro con él y una cara seria, aunque al verla a ella sonreía (era una foto mágica).

- Aún guardo las fotos de los buenos momentos, Severus - dice, aunque sin mirarlo, solo seguía ordenando sus libros.

Severus miraba las cosas y se encuentra con dos retratos sobre el escritorio, uno de ella cuando se graduó de la escuela para ser Auror, aunque también salían unos hombres conocidos por Severus; y otra donde nuevamente salía él. Estaban en el patio de la casa de ella, tenían 13 y 19 años, estaban en el jardín con unos libros. . .

__

**FLASH BACK**

Ambos estabamos sentados en el verde césped del patio trasero de los Houston, la casa de Lisa tenía un enorme jardín. Sobre una frazada había una cantidad impresionante de libros, algunos los cuales tenían un '3' en la portada, al ser de Lisa que cursaba en ese momento 3er año, y en las vacaciones de Navidad prefería irse a casa a estudiar con 'Sev', o sea yo. La pequeña 'Liss' estaba de vientre tirada, meneando sus pies graciosamente, mientras escribía en un pergamino algo que leía de un libro de Pociones. A su lado yo miraba con una risita a 'Liss', que cantaba, con una voz digna de los ángeles, mientras escribía. Estaba estudiando libros avanzados debido a mi futura carrera. Corría por allí un pequeño perro, mientras lo miraba con algo de odio (odiaba los animales ¬¬), hasta que una mujer adulta muy bella, nos sacaba una foto. Lisa solo le dijo "¡Mamá!" mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosadas, y yo reía. . . 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿Por qué volviste? - le dijo acercándose. Ella lo miró enternecida.

- Yo no sé que pasó. . . me gustaría saber si el rumor que se hizo correr sobre tu distanciamiento es cierto. . . aunque mi corazón me diga que es verdad que fue por Narcissa. - se alejó y le dijo dándole la espalda - mañana hablamos Severus, estoy cansada - él no notó que de su mejilla caía una solitaria lágrima.

Severus solo asintió en silencio, y caminando hacia la puerta sintió un leve sollozo. 

- ¿Lisa? ¿Te encuentras bien? - se iba a acercar, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Solo necesito pensar Severus, sola. . . - y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella un momento, aunque enseguida se fue a su silla y miró una foto, la de ellos en su casa. . . - _"si solo ella no se hubiera metido en el medio, Severus. . . por su culpa te volviste así, frío. . . y arriesgaste tu vida siendo un mortífago solo para seguirla. . ."_ - sollozó, mientras recordaba. . .

__

**FLASH BACK**

Aquel día era el día más feliz de mi vida. Por fin estaba en Hogwarts. Veía con curiosidad todo aquello, hasta que encontré unos ojos oscuros. Él estaba entre un joven muy guapo de cabello platinado, aunque con cara de 'soy el rey del mundo', y entre otro muchacho que parecía ser muy torpe. . allí sonriéndome, allí estaba mi mejor amigo y . . . (me sonrojé notablemente). Esperaba que me nombraran pronto, eso era lo único que quería, esperaba poder hablar antes. Papa era un Hufflepuff y Mamá una media Ravenclaw ya que había ido a Beauxbatons antes, pero yo quería elegir la decisión, esperaba con todo mi corazón poder. 

- Houston, Lisa - dijo una mujer bastante joven, la Profesora McGonagall.

- Mm. . . pareces tener mucha inteligencia. . . aunque te gusta el trabajo con las man - me dijo una voz.

- No - pensé rápidamente - yo quiero ir a Slytherin -

- ¿Estás segura? Estarás bien ahí, pero incluso podrías ir a Gryffindor, ¿crees que es lo correcto?- me dijo el sombrero.

- Completamente -

- Si estás segura. . . ¡Slytherin! - gritó por fin.

Así ocurrió, yo podría haber sido de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, o incluso Gryffindor, pero por el amor tan grande que sentía a tan corta edad, decidí estar junto a él, que me miraba algo sorprendido, pero muy feliz. . . al igual de cómo me encontraba yo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

*/*/*/*/*

Era la hora del desayuno, los profesores estaban sentados en la mesa ya antes de que Severus llegara. El Profesor de Pociones entraba al Gran Comedor, y enseguida miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Ella no estaba. Se desilusionó. Se escucha una risa de mujer cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, al voltearse, la ve dando unas risitas a Ronald Weasley de 6to año, que había derramado su jugo de calabazas encima Hermione Granger, quien le gritaba por su torpeza.

- Buenos días, Profesora - dice al llegar junto a ella. 

- ¿Qué tal, Profesor Snape? - dijo sin mirarlo. Esas palabras le llegaron como hielo - me quedaría a charlar, pero tengo que ir por mi maletín, la clase está ahí; con permiso -

Se fue rápidamente. Los alumnos miraban con curiosidad la cara de Snape, quien demostraba sorpresa, confusión. . . y algo de vergüenza. Se fue tras ella.

- Creo que no es bien visto que una dama responda así. . . dijiste que querías aclarar las cosas hoy, estoy esperando para responderte - dijo ya entrando en el despacho de Lisa.

- [silencio] -

- Respóndeme. . . -

- [silencio] -

- Pero. . . - ella lo interrumpe.

- ¡Aún no entiendes! Yo volví por ti. . . intente olvidarte Severus, pero no pude. ¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien incluso hasta arriesgar tu vida por esa persona? . . . ¿Y sabes lo que significó para mí que dijeras que me querías y que por no arriesgar mi vida te alejarías cuando en realidad te fuiste para seguir a Narcissa, quien ya estaba casada. . .? - las lágrimas comienzan a salir. Él iba a responder, pero ella lo detuvo - espera, aún quiero saberlo. . . quiero que me lo digas tú. . . quiero confirmarlo. . . -

- Tú lo has dicho. . . - dijo bajando la mirada. Solo se escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse violentamente - soy un animal. . . -

Los siguientes días se la pasaba evitándolo. Cada día que pasaba, cada hora, segundos que transcurrían le hacían sentir peor. Su humor, que nunca fue muy bueno, decaía más y más, incluso un día les quito 10 puntos a Gryffindor y 15 a Slytherin. Ya muchos notaban la amargura de Severus, pero conociéndolo, nadie se acercaba.

Alrededor de una semana después. . . ella estaba en su despacho, pensando las cosas, razonando si estaba siendo injusta con Severus, si estaba siendo egoísta. . . 

- Tal vez esto no está bien, no debiera actuar así, él debe haber sufrido mucho. . . por ella - una lágrima volvía a caer, se la secó de inmediato - no, no debo llorar. . . - alguien tocaba la puerta - de seguro no es Severus. . . él jamás toca. ¡Adelante! -

Una figura cruzó la puerta, los dorados ojos de un hombre muy guapo estaban alegres al encontrarse con los violeta de ella. 

- ¡Remus! - saltó hacia él y lo abrazó. . . soltó a llorar - Remus, era cierto - 

Él le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de calmarla. Remus había sido su tutor para estudios paralelamente a los de Auror, siempre le gustó DCAO. En ese tiempo él se había enterado de todo lo relacionado con Snape, conociendo así otra faceta del profesor de pociones.

- Pero Liss, si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué lloras? - le decía dulcemente - sé que es duro, pero debes saber que las cosas pasan por algo. . . algunas son simplemente inexplicables, como lo que hizo Severus -

- Lo sé - sonrió algo más calmada, además el hecho que le haya dicho _'Liss'_ la hacía sonreír. Lo vio dirigirse hacia su escritorio, tomando una foto - ¿recuerdas ese día? -

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ese día Harry, "Hocicos" y yo fuimos a ver tu graduación. ¿No crees que salgo genial? - dijo Remus sonriendo, y haciendo que ella riera también. 

__

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día muy especial para ella, tenía su diploma en la mano, acababa de ser graduada de tantos estudios, tanto esfuerzo. . . aunque algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. "La vida es algo irónica, ¿no?" Pensaba, "Yo graduándome de auror y habiendo estudiado DCAO cuando la persona que amo se hizo mortífago. . . " su cara mostró una sonrisa algo triste, pero la sorprendieron unos brazos que la abrazaban con ternura, mientras un enorme perro negro ladraba a su lado, y un muchacho de 15 años le sonreía. Una mujer ya mayor le dijo a su hija que se abrazaran, y esa bella foto fue el recuerdo de un momento inolvidable. . . pero momento que no compartió con Severus. . . 

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre de cabello grasiento. Mira con el entrecejo fruncido la imagen, la presencia del 'Licántropo' no le agradaba para nada, y ante su sorpresa, los celos comenzaban a aparecer, tal y cuando tenía 20 años y comenzó a comprender los sentimientos que esa linda niña de 14 le hacía sentir. . . 

- Hola Severus - dijo sonriendo, aunque con algo de rencor - los dejo. . . - mira a Lisa a los ojos - nos vemos luego Liss - le besa la frente y se va.

- Veo que tú no perdiste el tiempo - dijo algo enfadado.

- No seas tonto - lo mira - él era mi maestro. Es ahora mi confidente - 

- Quiero hablar contigo -

- ¿Acerca de? - decía acercándose a su lechuza.

- Pero quiero que me mires cuando te hablo - le dice. Ella se voltea, pero lo mira sin seriedad alguna - es en serio -

- De acuerdo, te estoy escuchando - dijo enderezándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

- [silencio] -

- ¿No que ibas a hablar? Realmente no te entiendo Severus, primero me dices una. . . -

- Perdóname - la interrumpe.

- [Silencio] - ¿Perdón? -

- Como lo oíste -

Ella quedó perpleja. Sabía que Severus tenía en el fondo un muy buen corazón, lo conocía demasiado, incluso en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento, pero simplemente que esas palabras las dijera, la sorprendieron. 

Se volteo. Él miraba hacia la puerta, le daba la espalda. Ella se acercó.

- Si solo me lo hubieras dicho antes - dijo recargándose en la espalda de él - Me pudiste haber evitado años de sufrir. . . - sonrió tristemente - por lo menos te hubiera empezado a olvidar antes -

- Me arrepiento de todo, Liss - se voltea lentamente para verla de cerca - Sé que me equivoqué - quedaron abrazados, él con sus manos en su cintura y ella en el pecho de él.

Un trueno se escucha afuera, sin saber porque, las luces se apagan. 

- Que extraño - dijo algo asustada - No debieron apagarse las luces, se supone que esto es mágico, ¿no? - de su mano salió un puñado de llamas que iluminó las caras de ambos, separadas por solo unos centímetros.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿él te enseñó eso, no? - decía Severus.

- Ajá - rió para sus adentros. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y pronunció - "_lumos_" Voy a ver que pasa a fuera - abrió la puerta, pero no pudo salir.

Severus la había tomado de la cintura, y sonrojándose mucho, la había acorralado contra la puerta, que antes había él mismo cerrado. Ella solo estaba sonrojada. . . mientras él se acercaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? - susurró ella. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sentía los labios de Severus en los suyos, aunque sus movimientos eran más bien torpes - Tus besos han cambiado. . . al igual que tu actitud. Solo piensa en cuando me besabas antes. . . solo relájate - sonrió en la oscuridad. Cuando él la había acorralado, su varita había caído de la impresión. Ella lo acercó tomándolo de la nuca y abrió un poco sus labios.

Sentir de nuevo los labios de ella era lo mejor. No sabía como explicar la razón de su estupidez, pero lo que ahora tenía claro era que la quería. Todo había sido una estupidez, irse en busca de Narcissa por una oportunidad, tratar de que ella lo amara tanto como él a ella, pero Narcissa ya estaba casada, aunque le repetía que tuviera paciencia, que ella lo quería, jamás pudo separarse de Lucius, su matrimonio estaba ya acordado hace mucho, pero él, cegado por el amor, seguía intentándolo. Era cierto. . . el amor es ciego. Por una vez en su vida se alegraba de no haber conseguido a Narcissa. Por fin lo comprendía. . . el amor estaba frente a él. . . y él lo había ignorado, pero ya no más. . . eso quedaría en el pasado.

Comenzaron a intensificar el beso. Las manos de Lisa estaban en el cuello de Severus, mientras que las de él se deslizaban por su espalda, y disimuladamente la llevaba hacia el escritorio. La apoyó en el borde mientras se relajaba besándole el cuello. La luz volvió de improviso repentinamente, asustando un poco a Lisa. 

- Severus. . . será mejor que vayamos a ver que este todo en orden, tú. . . tú sabes, nos pueden necesitar - Severus le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Vamos - para sorpresa de ella, le tomó la mano y salieron fuera del despacho. Ella lo notó nervioso, por lo que le soltó la mano, y le murmuro. 

- Tranquilo. sé que esto no te gusta, no cambiaré nada - le sonrió. Caminó como una adolescente, con las manos en la espalda y sonriéndole. 

- Aún te comportas como niña - le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Encontraron a la Profesora McGonagall en un pasillo.

__

**FLASH BACK**

La recordaba, cuando yo cursaba mi último año en Hogwarts, la veía constantemente rodeada de muchas alumnas, "muchas de ellas no merecen siquiera que ella les hable" Muchas veces me sorprendía repentinamente con esos pensamientos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue una vez que el idiota de Crabbe se atrevió a hablar de ella. "¿No es guapa? Lástima que sea una pequeña, porque tuviera años más. . . y no la cuenta" 

PAFF 

Yo lo había golpeado fuertemente. "¡Eres un pervertido, asqueroso gusano!" Apenas noté lo que había hecho, miré mi puño sorprendido, y dejando allí a Crabbe tirado en el frío piso de las Mazmorras, y con Goyle mirándome con su usual cara de bobo, corrí a buscar a Lisa. La veía con una sonrisa mientras ella caminaba para atrás, sin mirar con quien chocaba, reía como siempre, con una dulce y tierna sonrisa. Me puse en su camino a propósito, y ella me chocó. Sonrojada se disculpó, y reímos sin prestar atención a la sorpresa de las amigas de 'Liss'.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que había sentido cosas, o que la había visto caminar así. . . no. Cuando ella tenía 14 años y yo 20, recuerdo cuando salíamos a la calle, a comprar, a hacer cualquier cosa, y los muchos magos que vivían en aquel lugar miraban con caras llenas de deseo, o con la 'baba cayendo' (como solía decirle a 'Liss') a mi amiga, pero cada vez que eso pasaba, yo la rodeaba con un brazo los hombros, abrazándola, acabando con el 'sueño de esos cretinos'. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la besé por primera vez. Fue una de esas veces: Era tarde, alrededor de las 11 p.m., ambos estabamos en el jardín de mi casa, tirados en el pasto, mientras contemplábamos las estrellas. Conversábamos alegremente hasta que llegó el tema 'amoríos'. "Un muchacho muy lindo de Gryffindor me invitó a salir, y otros de otras casa, incluso unos de Slytherin, aunque uno de nuestra misma casa intentó besarme a la fuerza encerrándome en un aula, pero yo" "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ?!" Había gritado yo, ella rió ante mis gritos y alegaciones, y sonriéndome con una ternura infinita tomó mi mejilla tiernamente y me susurró "No me hizo nada, 'Sevy', no te preocupes". . . yo no aguanté, nos acercamos y rozamos nuestros labios. Ese era el comienzo de una bella historia. . . nuestra historia de amor. 

**FIN FLASH BACK** 

- ¿Profesora? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - dijo Lisa.

- Nada importante, solo se cortó en los despachos, los alumnos no se dieron cuenta, no se preocupen. . . - mira un poco a Severus (específicamente los labios) y rió. Severus no se dio cuenta, ya que seguía en sus pensamientos, pero Lisa dirigió su vista a donde los ojos de Minerva estaban. Se sonrojó y dijo algo nerviosa - este. . . ¡bueno! Ya que no pasó nada nos retiramos. . . gracias Profesora -

Lisa tomo a Severus de la muñeca y lo llevó al despacho de nuevo. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Snape.

- 1era cosa que debes recordar - se sonrojó - sácate el labial que te deje antes de salir - dijo acercándose a él y quitándole el labial riéndose, mientras Severus le ponía las manos en la cintura.

- O_O ¡¿Minerva lo notó?! - se sonrojó mucho.

- Por la cara que puso, al parecer sí - sonrió Lisa - ¿qué mas da? - le sonrió. Se acercaron nuevamente y se besaron.

- Buenas Noches - dijo Severus, despegando sus labios lentamente de los de Lisa.

- Buenas Severus - dijo sonriéndole.

*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Pasaron muchos días después de eso. . . meses. Severus aún no se acostumbraba a despistarse pensando en ella, o a andar por allí, mirando embobado a Lisa cada vez que cruzaban la mirada y ella le sonreía. Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse, y ahora no había apuro. Ella llegó para cambiarlo, para hacer su vida más grata. Era un ángel enviado del cielo para hacerlo feliz, una felicidad que no creyó que merecía. A veces, cuando no tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, dormían en la misma habitación, sin hacer nada claro, ella era un tesoro que Severus cuidaría por siempre, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuvieran sus ratos de pasión. Ese era un día de esos, eran la una de la madrugada, ella ya estaba dormida, _"parece un ángel"_, pensó Severus, que no quería dormir, quería seguir mirándola, seguir acariciando su cabello, besarla de vez en cuando, a lo que ella, Severus no sabía si por lo que soñaba o por él, pero sonreía cada vez que su piel hacía contacto con la de ella. 

La gata de _'Liss'_ paseaba en ese momento por allí, mientras él seguía en su trabajo de admirarla.

- No sé cuanto tarden en cerrarse estas heridas - dijo de pronto, mirándola - pero estoy seguro que tú serás la mujer que sanará mis heridas del pasado. . . -

****

FIN

****

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

¡¡HOLA!! Acá tengo una pequeña historia de un solo capi que trata de algunos sentimientos que siente Severus Snape, las razones porque está siempre así, los sentimientos por los que tuvo que luchar. . . la razón por la que se hizo mortífago. Obviamente no sé si será esa, es solo un pequeño invento que surgió hace mucho, cuando andaba algo triste, pero ahora la arreglé un poco tratando que se viera mejor ^^ . . . de antemano disculpen los errores de concordancia a veces :p

¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! DEDICADO ESPERCIALMENTE A ANVI SNAPE que siempre es tan buena conmigo, A TODAS LAS FANÁTICAS DE SEVERUS SNAPE, y por supuesto a mis amigas de las RON4EVER. 

Saludos,

Merodeadora_Chii 

RON4EVER.:Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER  
  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~

¡SALUDOS A TODOS!

- - - - - - - 

Y no olviden dejarme alguna opinión, sea cual sea, buena o mala, un howler, tírenme cualquier verdura, me importa TODA opinión, las críticas ayudan a mejorar ^^

- - - - - - - 


End file.
